Spyro X Cynder: SxC: Forever and a Day
by Shadows of SxC
Summary: Please read AND REVIEW i dont whant to end up with like 500 views and 2 comments     constructive critisim only if your going to hate dont read... spyro cynder love story    post DotD  not really sure what all to put but i hope you all read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Now we wait for the flaming, and this is a SpyroXCynder story so if you don't like the pairing please don't leave rude comments**

_**Chapter 1 **_

"I love you", those were the last words the purple savior heard before everything faded to white and he slipped into unconsciousness. After realizing what he had to do and sacrificing himself to save their world from falling apart once he defeated Malefor with Cynder he would never have guessed what would happen next. Spyro awoke in a place devoid of everything, no color, no life, just white as far as he could see. He found the same phrase echoing through his head over and over again _Am I dead? _

"Good day young dragon" said a mysterious voice from behind, spyro turned see the none other than the chronicler, "and to answer your question no you are not dead, far from it actually".

Spyro couldn't believe what he was hearing, "but if I'm not dead then where am I?"

"You my little dragon are in the void and I'm afraid you won't be staying here for much longer", the chronicler told him.

Spyro slowly sat down onto his haunches and shut his eyes to try and comprehend what the chronicler was telling me. After a few minutes spyro slowly ask the chronicler, "how am I not dead, and what do you mean by I won't be staying here much longer, and what is this void?"

"My friend, the void is a place where a dragon's soul comes before it truly leaves and is decided whether or not it is truly time to leave, as for how you are not dead well it is simply not your time to join the ancestors yet. Now come dragon, walk with me."

After having walked with chronicler and conversing about what has all happened after Spyro stopped the world from falling apart they came up to a glowing green pool very similar to the pool of visions in the dragon temple. "Spyro look into the pool and you will see why you can't leave this world just yet" Said the chronicler.

He slowly walked up and looked deep into the pool and slowly an image started to appear, it was cynder! She was crying, steady streams of tears were falling from the corners of her eyes, he watched as she slowly brought her bladed tail up to the soft part of her throat as she slowly said, "I love you Spyro, you were my light through the dark times in my life now that your gone I don't know how I can go through life anymore, I'll see you soon."

Spyro watched once last tear fall from her eye as she slid the scythe like blade across her throat and then fall to the ground. "No Cynder!" As he swiped at the liquid causing it to ripple and then slowly disappear with his paw trying to hold back his tears.

The Chronicler slowly stood up and put a paw on Spyros shoulder, he looked down and said "this is why it is not your time yet young dragon; you still have one last life to save and provide with a second chance, you can still change the future."

Spyro simply looked up and nodded with a slight smile returning to his face, "ok, but how do I get back?"

The Chronicler looked into Spyro eyes and said "sleep Spyro, sleep." The room started to spin and distort as Spyro found his eyelids becoming unbearably heavy and before he could say anything he passed out sprawled on the floor.

Spyro slowly regained consciousness as his eye slowly fluttered open. His entire body was aching from his experience that almost killed just a few days earlier. He was barely able to move so he just slowly looked around at where he was, it was sunset and he was in a meadow, because of what time it was everything had an orange shade to it. After taking in the view for a few minutes that's when he realized something felt strange. His neck felt wet and warm, he looked down to see cynder laying there with him. She had cried herself to sleep curled up against him nuzzled into his shoulder with her tail intertwined with his. _She did always look cute when she slept_ Spyro thought to himself, a smile slowly crept across his face. He watched as she slowly dug hind leg into the dirt saying Spyros' name in her sleep as if she was lost and trying to find him as a tear formed in her eye as she slept. He slowly brought his wing over his body and put it over her, gently tightening it around her. Spyro couldn't help but smile as a gentle content growl escape from inside her chest as she curled up tighter and a smile came to her mouth as she felt a warmth that she remembered all to well envelope her again. Spyro brought up his forepaw and gently wiped away a tear from her cheek. Losing himself in the moment he slowly drifted off to sleep to give his body a rest. Just before he drifted off to sleep he thought to himself _I will tell her soon_ with his heart full of love he slipped into a deep sleep.

_**Cynder's dream**_

_** "**_Spyro where are you?" Cynder called out with tears streaming down her face. She was walking through a forest; it was midnight the moon was out shining with all its beauty giving the forest an ambient silver light. She was scared, each step she took her claws dug deep into the earth as she was hunched low to the ground, and her wings were tucked tight against her body. Cynder continued down the road in front of her to the edge of a cliff over-looking a valley with a river at the bottom. All the stars were out and there was a log lying in the middle of the clearing. She saw a figure sitting on top of it staring up at the stars; she immediately recognized it as Spyro doing what she had seen him do so many times before.

She remembered all the times she would find him on the balcony staring up into the sky thinking about all that had happened, he had told her once, "I remember when I lived with sparx and the other dragonflies, I always knew I was different. I used to always come out at night and just watch the stars, it made me feel like everything would be ok no matter how bad the situation looked, and it always just gave me this feeling that I was never along, somewhere there were other like me. It gave me hope." Cynder walked up to his side and sat down on her haunches with Spyro on the log. She slowly leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder, Spyro brought his paw up and placed it just above her wing joint and wrapped his wing around her and pulled her closed. Cynder simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth provided by the one she loved right next to her.

Cynder awoke with yawn it was night time and all the stars were out and the moon was bigger and brighter than ever. She realized something was wrong, she could feel the dried tears on her face but that's when it hit her, Spyro was gone. She could feel her tears start to well up in her eyes again, Cynder was scared because she didn't know where the only dragon she had ever loved or ever will, and had ever felt safety and comfort with was nowhere to be seen. She watched him die and she had brought his body out after he had fixed the world, landing them on a platform like ridge that was suspended in midair (like what you see at the end of DotD). But now he was gone and she was completely alone, she looked around and saw a lump of something laying down at the edge of the platform, it was Spyro!

_But how did he get all the way over there? _ She thought, _unless…HES NOT DEAD!_ Cynder almost squealed with joy but did her best not to because she decided to sneak up on her one love. Slowly and stealthily she crept around to where she could see the side of him and noticed he was leaning with his heard over the edge but his eyes were open staring up into the sky. _Same old Spyro _she thought which made her giggle. She quickly sprinted over to him and leapt up onto him rolling around and giggling with their tails entwined, tears of happiness were running down both their faces as they enjoyed the moment, they stopped rolling and Spyro was on his back with his wings spread out with cynder laying on top of him pinning his front and back legs to the her with her own, a tear fell off of her face onto Spyro as he smiled down at him overjoyed to see he was alright. She let go of his arms and legs and simply embraced him nuzzling into his neck as she softly cried, Spyro brought his wings around her and pulled her in close tightening his tail with her as a way of saying that everything's going to be alright now.

Author's Note: I am looking for a few people who like the Spyro and Cynder pairing that would like to Beta Read my story…Just leave me a message if your interested.

SxC: Forever in a Day


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright guys and gals review and pm me if you enjoyed it and think I improved with this chapter,**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Cynder awoke to see she had fallen asleep cuddled up under Spyros wing and was laying against him like a giant warm blanket and pillow. She tried to move away so she could sit up only to feel his wings tighten around her in his sleep, she couldn't help but smile and she couldn't complain either, after all she did almost lose him and even after his near death experience he was still so protective of her. The black dragoness decided to just surrender to the moment, she pulled up as close as she could get to him and put her arms over his shoulder and laid her head across him putting her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent causing her to let out a content sigh. She ran her nose up the front of his neck all the way to underneath his head causing Spyro to let out a pleasing growl in his sleep. Cynder couldn't help but giggle at his response from her little touch as she licked the side of Spyros' face and nuzzled back into his neck bringing her tail up between them and setting it over Spyros shoulder. Her eyes lazily fluttered shut finally giving in to the warmth he was providing.

The two young dragon started to wake up almost simultaneously slowly opening their eyes, meeting each other's gazes, Cynder staring into his deep amethyst eyes noticing that the spark in his eyes seemed to be shine brighter when they were together in each other's arms which was enough proof for her to know that he truly loved her and would never leave her and Spyro staring into her beautiful cerulean green eyes, seeing that same glimmer of hope since he had rescued her from the dark master and found out she was actually a lot like him, a young dragon who was just a pawn in the dark master's plans . A smile slowly crept across both of their faces as they bathed in each other's gazes, finally breaking away from the trance he was in, flexing his wings muscles Spyro pulled Cynder right up against him both blushing ten shades of red and getting darker by the second. Cynder went to lick him across the cheek only to find herself two seconds later locked in a kiss with the purple dragon in front of her, she could not believe what was happening, blushing even darker she closed her eyes and gave in to the moment returning the kiss to Spyro. Spyro chuckled and pulled his head away, only to use it to roll Cynder onto her back, pinning her to the ground with his forepaws against hers. She only had time to let out a surprised yelp before Spyros' lips silenced her mouth. She entwined her tail with his as their tongues wrestled to gain dominance over the other. Cynder felt more passion and more love than she had ever experience in her whole life causing her to shudder violently at this almost new experience. Cynder kissed back with the same amount of force, pushing her head upward to clash even harder than he did to her. She whimpered once he broke the kiss because she never wanted it to end.

"Wow Spyro?" She said, letting another whimper escape from her as she tilted her head with a sad look in her saucer-wide cerulean eyes.

"I wanted to try this that's why," he said. Before she had a chance to ask anything else Spyro brought her in for another kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth as they wrestled each other for dominance over the kiss, once Cynder started to get control over the kiss Spyro decided he would try something he had come up with and blew a gentle shot of ice breath into her mouth Shivers throughout her entire body from the feeling of pure pleasure. She broke the kiss and laid there with her eyes wider than ever staring deep into Spyros' amethyst eyes as she exhaled letting out a chilled breath of air float onto Spyros' face as they watched slowly fade away.

It was getting late and the sun setting and because of the dark clouds that were covering the sky it was covering everything in shades of amethyst and purple.

Cynder sat on her haunches, leaning her head on Spyros' shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it?" she said, letting out a content sigh as Spyro draped his wing over her nuzzling her cheek.

Spyro turned to face her and looked into her cerulean eyes and said, "Yes it is, and I'm glad that I'm here with you and nobody else because I wouldn't have it any other way Cyn."

Cynder giggled at the comment and looked down that's when she noticed a flower gently grasped in Spyros hand; she gently took it from his paw and smelled it. It looked like almost like a tulip except bigger and it was midnight black as her skin and red like the membrane of her wings in other spots, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty of it. "That's so sweet of you Spyro, I love it." Cynder said to him in a loving tone as she laid down with him in the grass and leaning against him as she laid her head across his neck and gently licked the side of his cheek, as he brought both wings bathing in her warmth against the side of his soft underbelly her twisting his tail around hers.

"I think it's time we head back Cyn," Spyro stated after feeling the first few droplets of rain splash onto his snout. Disdainfully she agreed and headed back to the small cave they were staying in. When they got back Spyro proceeded to light a nice warm fire while cynder laid down on all fours as she watched Spyro blow a breath of fire onto the firewood they had put in the center of the cave.

"Comfortable?" Spyro asked seeing her lying down, as he slowly walked over to her side and laid down next to her as she then went and rolled him on his side and curled up into a ball pressing herself against him, using her teeth she pulled his wing over her and licked him underneath his chin getting a pleased growl from deep in his chest.

"Very," she replied as the rain started pouring down hard and the mouth of the cave looked like a waterfall; it was flickering between shades of orange and yellow bathing the cave in ever changing colors. The mouth of the cave itself looked similar to a stain glass mirror seeing as how Spyro and Cynder could see their blurred reflections in it. A smile crept its way across both of their faces as Spyro laid his neck down stretching out his neck giving Cynder a spot to lay head across as he tightened the grip of his wing around her and pulling the tails between them. Spyro gave her one last kiss before they surrendered to sleep.

Morning came too quickly for Cynder, sending bright rays of sunlight through her eyelids and into her cerulean green irises covered by them. She fluttered her eyes open and sighed as she looked over to see Spyro still holding on to her exactly where he had placed his paws around her just above her wing joint last night.

"Spyro?" she whispered. "Spyro...open your eyes. Wake up."

"Huh... (mumble)…. humph," Spyro mumbled his eyes still closed shaking his head back and forth in his sleep.

"Spyro!" she whispered nudging him slightly with her claw attempting to wake him up.

"Not…now...Cyn," he grumbled, rolling over on his side curling his tail up, "Too tired...Exhausted from earlier… (Mumbling)…I'll chase later," he stated.

Cynder couldn't help but let out a loving sigh as she imagined her and Spyro flying through the air without a care in the world with just each other and not having to worry about Malefor and every other problem that people would place on their shoulders._** I'll have to wait and see if we do, oh I hope so I love him so much and that seems like that would be so fun, **_Cynder thought to herself with a small smile on her face. "Spyro please get up." She said nudging him harder this time. Spyro slowly got up stretching out like a cat and letting out a small yawn.

"Why did I have to get up Cynder? I was having such a nice dream," he said thinking back to how he and cynder were flying around under the setting sun without a care in the world and just flying together enjoying each other's company without a specific destination as they laughed and played a game somewhat like tag.

"So tell me Spyro is their anyway you would consider doing that?" Cynder asked, causing the purple dragon to turn away and blush a little bit only to look at her and give a hearty chuckle.

"Cynder for you I would fly up into the night sky and bring you back a star while it's still cold, of course we can," Spyro told the black dragoness in front of him. As soon as he said that she got a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest and felt her heart flutter as she gave him a loving smile and licked the side of his muzzle. She couldn't help but think of how much he truly loved her and she him. As they exited the cave they were both awestruck by the beauty of the outside world. The grass looked as though it was covered in tiny flawless diamonds as the rising sun shone upon the morning dew causing the two dragons feet to get wet and sparkle with a beauty unlike one could experience outside of nature.

"It's beautiful Spyro," Cynder said still awestruck by what she was seeing. The purple dragon simply turned his head towards her and licked the side of her muzzle causing her to close her eyes and gently hum a soothing tune. The two dragons laid down not caring that they were getting wet as cynder wrapped their tails together and brought them up between them as she gently pressed her snout against his nuzzling their noses together**.**

"I love you," they said simultaneously only to give each other big sheepish grins. The couple stood up with their wings covering each other and walked over to the edge of the ridge to take off.

**Let me know if I did a better job on this chapter and help me spread my story to other readers! Thank you all for this and expect the next update very soon (Like within a couple of days soon I don't want to keep yall hanging) **

**Love**

SxC: Forever in a Day


End file.
